Since it is an era with well-developed information technologies and a blooming electronic industry, various different high-tech products are derived from computers, and the mobile communication is developed rapidly. All these technologies and products are indispensable to our life and shorten the time and space between people. As the present electronic products (such as computers) and communication technology (such as network) become more popular and extensively used, and manufactures are promoting their products and service with incentives, the market competition is getting increasingly severer.
Major manufacturers constantly introduce innovative products to attract consumers, since the consumer's demand for electronic products and communication services becomes increasingly higher. Thus, a more convenient electronic product and a faster communication service are considered as important indexes for determining whether or not the high-tech products and communication service of one country leads the others.
The so-called “server” refers to a high performance computer primarily used as a node for a network to store or process data on the network, and a general server comprises a processor, a hard disk, a memory and a system bus, and these components are made specifically for network applications, so that the server can have higher processing capability, stability, reliability, safety, expandability and manageability. Particularly, when the information technology advances and the information flow requirements grow steadily, it is very common for a server of a company or an organization to provide related information, downloads and email services. Therefore, processing capability and stability are considered as major factors for a stable humanistic information application and a service environment.
To avoid abnormal situations of a server due to various causes and result in an interrupt of data access or network service, some manufacturers developed a dual redundant server system as shown in FIG. 1. The system 1 includes a master control module 10 and a slave control module 12, wherein the master control module 10 sends or receives data packets between the server system 1 and a network 2, such that the server system 1 can send and receive data packets (such as network information including related information, downloads and emails) with the network 2 to provide related network information services.
To avoid abnormal situations of the master control module 10 that result in an interrupt service of the server system 1, the master control module 10 normally sends a heartbeat packet to a slave control module 12 for every predetermined time through an inspecting transmission module 14 installed between the control modules 10, 12. If the slave control module 12 receives the heartbeat packet in every predetermined time, the counting of time will be reset, and it continues to determine whether or not the heartbeat packet is received within the predetermined time. If the master control module 10 is abnormal and has not sent the heartbeat packet to the slave control module 12 within the predetermined time, the slave control module 12 will take over the master control module 10 immediately, so as to keep sending and receiving network packets between the server system 1 and the network 2.
However, traditional dual redundant server systems usually have a problem that the slave control module 12 often takes over the master control module 10 to send and receive data packets between the server system 1 and the network 2, even if the master control module 10 is not abnormal or failed. There exists a conflict between the master control module 10 and the slave control module 12, if the inspecting transmission module 14 fails to send the heartbeat packet from the master control module 10 to the slave control module 12, and thus the slave control module 12 misjudges that the master control module 10 is failed and takes over the master control module 10. As a result, there is a conflict between the master control module 10 and the slave control module 12, not only failing to send or receive data packets between the server system 1 and the network 2, but also damaging or losing data of the server system 1.